


So you're going on a date tonight?

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've got the flu and having to stay home all day is so boring. So I tried to keep my mind busy and wrote down this little one shot I had in my head for a while now. Enjoy!<br/>Btw.: If anybody is interested, <a href="http://we-re-all-storys-in-the-end.tumblr.com/">I'm on tumblr</a>, too, and I post my fic updates over there and little stories like this one as well. So go check it out :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	So you're going on a date tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the flu and having to stay home all day is so boring. So I tried to keep my mind busy and wrote down this little one shot I had in my head for a while now. Enjoy!  
> Btw.: If anybody is interested, [I'm on tumblr](http://we-re-all-storys-in-the-end.tumblr.com/), too, and I post my fic updates over there and little stories like this one as well. So go check it out :)

„So what’s this case about?” John asked as they walked along the familiar corridor.

“I don’t know yet. Lestrade is just once again clueless and requested my help. We’re going to have a quick look at the corpse and then head over to Scotland Yard to discuss what they managed on their own so far.”

As they entered the morgue Sherlock went straight over to the only body lying on one of the steel tables bending over it with his magnifying glass.

“Hi, Molly,” John said smiling at the pathologist that Sherlock had just walked past without a word. “I hear you’re having an interesting case for us?”

“Well, it’s not an easy one that’s for sure. I don’t know all the details but Greg seemed a bit stuck,” she replied cheerfully while fetching a folder from her desk.

 “So, what do you think, Sherlock?” John asked now bending over the corpse, too.

“Five theories so far,” the detective replied circling the table and examining different parts of the body. “Maybe seven.”

“Care to share any?”

“Nope, not yet,” he replied holding out his hand for the case folder.

But Molly who was looking down at the dead man in front of them didn’t notice and Sherlock had to clear his throat to get her attention. Taken by surprise she handed the file over instantly, apologizing barely audible. Flipping through the report quickly Sherlock nodded a few times and gave the folder back to Molly. Once again bending down over the corpse he took a closer look at the man’s face.

“He recently came back from holiday in Asia. I guess Lestrade already found out where?”

“Yes, Japan. Family trip said the wife,” Molly confirmed.

“Thought so,” Sherlock mumbled scraping off some dirt from the man’s shoes. “So you’re going on a date tonight?”

“Sor-ry, what,” Molly stammered more than a little flustered.

“New skirt, elegant and for your standards rather extravagant hairdo and even a fair amount of make-up. Date wasn’t too hard to figure out,” Sherlock explained casually not even looking up.

“I... well, yes,” was all Molly could reply.

Behind him John watched the scene closely, slightly frowning at his friend. Sherlock never knew when he overstepped a line and John could see clearly that Molly was uncomfortable. Only too often did this kind of conversation end in Sherlock insulting Molly and her storming out of the room.

 “On the way in I saw two empty coffee cups in the bin, so you must have been here for quite some time already. Changing your usual shifts to have the evening off, the bloke must be something special,” Sherlock went on grinning at her smugly.

Lost for words Molly just stood there clutching the case folder to her body her mouth slightly open.

“Sherlock,” John intervened stepping forward a bit. “Could we focus on the case?”

“Of course,” Sherlock replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I think I saw everything I needed. Time to meet Lestrade.”

Without another word he strode out the glass doors and down the corridor.

“Sorry,” John said to Molly with an apologetic shrug. “Have fun tonight,” he added and then hurriedly followed Sherlock.

“Seriously, could you be less of a prick sometimes?”

“What do you mean,” Sherlock asked while they waited for the elevator.

“You don’t have to tease her like that! Don’t tell me you didn’t see how uncomfortable she was?”

Sherlock only shrugged and stepped into the lift as the doors slid open with a little ding. Shaking his head John followed and pressed the button for the ground floor.

“Oh, I forgot the case folder,” Sherlock exclaimed and stepped out again just before the doors closed. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

* * *

“Molly, I forgot the case folder,” Sherlock said as he walked back into the morgue.

“Oh, yeah,” Molly replied taking the folder from the table.

With two quick strides Sherlock was right in front of her reaching for the file.

“And there’s something else I forgot,” he added with a broad grin leaning down to kiss her but Molly quickly pulled the folder up between them slightly hitting him on the nose.

“Not at work, Sherlock! If we want to keep this a secret we have to stick to the rules,” she told him a frown on her face.

“I don’t like the rules,” Sherlock replied already pouting.

“Well, they are your bloody rules,” Molly sighed once again pulling away as Sherlock leaned in closer. “And you have to stop teasing me like that! I didn’t know what to say. John will notice!”

“John wouldn’t notice if I kissed you in front of him,” Sherlock replied grinning once again.

“I don’t care. You might be a good liar but I’m not and you’re making it even harder for me,” Molly explained narrowing her eyes at the fool.

“Oooook,” Sherlock answered. “Can I get my kiss now?”

“Sherlock Holmes!” Molly exclaimed averting another attempt and pushing him back thrusting the folder into his arms. “Go solve your case.”

But Sherlock didn’t move yet, he just looked down at her pouting like a little school boy.

“Oh, and I’d understand if you have to cancel tonight,” Molly whispered looking at her hands.

“Why would I cancel tonight?” Sherlock inquired his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Well, you have a new case. I thought... maybe you will be busy. I don’t know. I just... I would understand. We can have dinner some other ti-“

“The case is barely a six. I would never cancel dinner with you over a six!”

“A six?” Molly repeated shyly looking up a glint of hope in her eyes. “If the case is a six what’s dinner with me?”

“Dinner with you,” Sherlock purred putting the folder aside and stepping closer. “Well let me think,” he said encircling her waist with his arms. “Dinner with you is definitely a ten.”

“You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?” Molly said but couldn’t repress a broad smile.

“Well, I am,” Sherlock murmured and finally closed the distance between them.

As their lips touched even Molly let go of her restraints and flung her arms around his neck one hand wandering up into his hair as the kiss deepened quickly. Only as her back connected with the cold steel table behind her did she pull away slightly catching her breath. Sherlock immediately tried to kiss her again leaning down eagerly but she turned her face away.

“Your case,” Molly reminded him still threading her hands through his hair while Sherlock buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“Mh,” he murmured against her skin not actually paying attention.

“John is waiting,” she said pushing him away at the shoulders.

“Oh, yeah,” Sherlock remembered.

Leaning down once again he pressed his forehead against hers. “See you tonight.”

Finally pulling away he turned around and meant to leave when Molly grabbed him at the sleeve.

“The folder,” she said chuckling a little.

“What would I do without you, Molly Hooper,” he whispered taking the file and kissing her nose.

Just as he went through the door he halted once more and looked back at her a big smile on his face.

“I love the skirt by the way.”

“Go!” Molly shouted and pushed the door shut behind him but couldn’t help smiling long after Sherlock had been gone.


End file.
